Road vehicles for passenger transport are generally provided with a very powerful braking system that enables them to be stopped quickly. This braking system is classically a pneumatically controlled pneumatic braking system. Such a system, available on the market, is perfectly reliable and safe.
However, under normal conditions of use, if the driver actuates such a system somewhat abruptly, the public transport vehicle also stops abruptly and this can be very uncomfortable for the passengers, even causing them to lose their balance or fall over.
In effect abrupt braking, besides startling the passenger, tends to throw them forward. Since the passengers are not attached to their seat and are even often standing, they can be thrown against a structural element of the vehicle or even fall over. Accordingly, such braking causes many traumas for passengers, both psychological and physical.
To avoid such annoyances the driver must therefore always control the braking applied by anticipating and actuating the braking control element, generally a brake pedal, very progressively and gently. With the classical braking system it is rather difficult for the driver to ensure maximum passenger comfort by gentle driving with no jerky stops, which demands a lot of effort and attention on his part.